


Thrice Blessed Blood

by tanyart



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: Wu Ming is the Divine Heir, an immortal descendant of an ancient bloodline.  Shin is his equally immortal shinobi. Together, they are going to find a way to Immortal Severance.(A collection of short scenes, set in a Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice AU.)





	1. Ako's Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I have been blabbing about a shin/drifter Sekiro AU over twitter, and this is what came out of it. There's not much by way of plot or story, I'm just having fun writing things based off in-game mechanics and items. I would recommend delving a bit into actual Sekiro lore, but actually I'm just messing around too much for it to really matter. It anything, this is more or less a prince/bodyguard AU with a hint of monster horror, hahaha!

 

“Do you like sweets?”

Shin was never good at showing subservient modesty. His eyes went up from the floor to glance at Wu Ming, meeting his gaze with a curious look. If Wu Ming minded the break in propriety, he didn’t say. The Divine Heir didn’t seem like he gave much care for it, in any case. Not unless it suited him.

So Shin didn’t lower his eyes back to the floor like he ought, but at least he stayed kneeling. Wu Ming’s expression was unruffled, his smile charming. Shin would’ve had to exercise some effort to look away.

“I don’t have much of a sweet tooth,” he admitted.

“That’s a damn shame.” Wu Ming produced a small pouch from the sleeve of his robe. When he opened it, a bright red candy rolled into his palm, small and round. “You ever tried one of these? Ako’s sugar. Rumors say it lends you strength in battle.”

Wu Ming stepped closer, holding the confection down between his forefinger and thumb so Shin could have a better look. It smelled faintly of fruit and had the polished gleam of a bright jewel. It was pretty, but Shin was more distracted by the patterned hem of the Divine Heir’s sleeve, close enough that Shin could see each individual thread and the contrast of the dark fabric against the skin of Wu Ming’s wrist.

Now Shin lowered his eyes. Fixed his stare to his hand clenched at the ground. His own robes were stained with fresh blood, his hand covered in dirt. He shifted his fingers and left a smear over the mats, mostly out of spite. “I haven’t.”

Wu Ming’s shadow fell over him. Wary, Shin kept his head down, though he can see Wu Ming dangling the candy in front of his head.

“Devotion requires a reward,” Wu Ming said, sly.

“A piece of candy,” Shin said, flat, and Wu Ming would have been well within his rights to cuff him behind the ear for that smart remark. Jaren would’ve have shot him a look of dismay; it would be better if Shin played the guard dog, a demure servant and nothing more.

“Maybe that’s all you deserve,” Wu Ming replied, and Shin could only hope it was a teasing comment rather than one of knowing irony.

Shin took in a steadying breath, inaudible, and tried to wrack his mind for something placating to say. It would’ve stung his pride to apologize, but if that was what it took -

Wu Ming’s fingers touched his jaw. Shin almost drew back in shock, thinking Wu Ming would hit him, but Wu Ming’s hand jerked back first, like he was afraid of getting bitten.

They stared at each other. Wu Ming looked a little pale, his usual smirk fixed. He licked his lips, nervous, and reached out again, slower this time.

Shin stayed frozen on the ground, even as Wu Ming pressed the piece of candy to his lips.

“Open your mouth,” Wu Ming ordered. His knuckles brushed against Shin’s cheek.

Shin opened his mouth, just enough to let the candy slip between his lips and hit his tongue. It was entirely too sweet, sugary flavors overwhelming. Shin’s mouth watered and he tried to swallow, but Wu Ming’s fingers were still at his lips, holding the candy in place.

To Shin’s embarrassment, he felt himself salivate, the wet trickle building at the corner of his mouth. He made a soft noise and tried to lick it away, but Wu Ming’s thumb caught it instead, swiping it clean, and the unexpected movement caused Shin’s teeth to graze at his fingers, tongue tasting skin instead of sweetness.

Wu Ming withdrew his hand the same moment Shin leaned away. There was a moment of silence before he cleared his throat.

“Well? You like it?” Wu Ming asked.

Shin swallowed, the hard candy clicking against his teeth. He felt hot all over and restless, brimming with energy. He doubt the sugar had anything to do with it though. “Too sweet.”

“Ugh. So candies are wasted on you.”

The Divine Heir licked the pad of his thumb to clean off the lingering stickiness. His forefinger was stained pink.

Shin met his gaze. “If you fed me another, I will eat it.”

Wu Ming held it for only a second before looking away with a small twist at his mouth. “‘Course you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-Game notes:  
> \- Ako's Sugar: Sugar candy made in Senpou Temple, sustaining Ako's blessing. Boosts Attack Power for a time.  
> \- Devotion: A latent skill that increases the amount of time a Buddhist candy is effective when used.


	2. Red Lump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"A red mass is the lingering trace of one who was unable to achieve their desires. Slightly warm to the touch. It pulsates softly."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Red Lump](https://sekiroshadowsdietwice.wiki.fextralife.com/Red+Lump): Gain red-eyes and reduce flinching from enemy attacks. But also prohibits the use of Resurrection.

Shin came to Wu Ming’s room with his head bowed, already dropping to his knees before Wu Ming could get a good look at him. The scent of rotted flesh was heavy in the air, the gore of the undead splattered all over Shin’s armor. It seemed like he managed to clean his weapons beforehand, but Wu Ming had wanted to see Shin the moment he returned, with hopefully good news.

Fortunately, the news was good. Shin gave his report and findings in his measured way, though he kept his head down all throughout it. After a moment of looking at the top of Shin’s mussed hair, Wu Ming began to suspect it was deliberate — and annoying. Never mind that most of his vassals knew to lower their eyes in his presence, but Shin had never been in the habit of keeping his gaze down in modesty for long.

Funny that Wu Ming felt even more wary when Shin finally decided to show some regard for formalities. He stepped to the side, around Shin, and caught the slight movement of Shin’s head angling away.

At the corner of Shin’s mouth, there was a splatter of red. Too bright to be blood, too thin to be flesh. Wu Ming would have teased Shin for sneaking red candies to eat, but Shin wasn’t one for sweets either. He looked again and saw that the red stain shined too vividly to be any mere candy.

Before he could stop himself, Wu Ming took hold of Shin’s jaw, jerking his chin up to get a better look. Shin didn’t flinch from the rough treatment, and Wu Ming felt his irritation start to bleed into anger; a shinobi should be able to hide many things, but never from their master.

“What are you-” Wu Ming began, and stopped when Shin met his gaze.

Shin’s eyes gleamed red, swirls of mist around his pupils like blood in water. Wu Ming jerked his hand back, and Shin still didn’t react. He kept perfectly still on the ground, but his mouth tilted into a deeper frown. 

“It’s… a side effect,” he said, red gaze flickering.

“From _what?_ ” Wu Ming exclaimed, finding it hard to meet Shin’s eyes. They looked demonic and reminded him of the monsters chasing them.

Shin patted around in his pockets and then held out his hand. In the center of his palm was an unimpressive red lump.

Wu Ming stared at it. It looked completely unpleasant — covered in grit, like a cracked, overbaked pastry. And if that wasn’t unsettling enough, it pulsed like it was breathing. 

He remembered Shin’s stained mouth. “You _ate_ it? You’re crazy.”

“Its powers allowed me to protect you,” Shin said, with no small amount of dryness. Then, almost to himself, he muttered, “It should’ve worn off by now.”

Wu Ming shuddered, folding his arms into his robes. “It’s creepy.”

Shin’s eyes flashed brighter before he looked away to put the red lump back into its pouch. And it could’ve been from that small motion of slipping it back into his pocket, but Wu Ming would’ve sworn Shin’s shoulders dropped by a fraction, the curve of his spine dipping lower to the floor.

It suddenly occurred to Wu Ming that Shin was miserable. He didn’t know what kind of powers were granted from consuming the red lump, but things of that nature always came with a price. Shin must’ve sacrificed _something_. 

But that was expected from someone who served the Divine Heir. Wu Ming didn’t have to acknowledge it. 

His hands curled into fists, nails biting deep into his palm. He held it for a moment then relaxed his hands.

Shin’s gaze remained on the floor. Wu Ming could see the unnatural red glow from his eyes against his cheekbone, the shadows of his lowered eyelashes. With an impatient huff, Wu Ming took hold of Shin’s face again, tipping his head back up with a thumb against his chin and fingers beneath his jaw. 

Shin’s eyes flared, less like a fire and more like a churning river current of red. Wu Ming’s heart thudded, useless as ever. Shin surely could feel the tremble of his hand.

“How do we get rid of this?” he asked, keeping his tone severe. If only his royal mentors could see him now.

Shin shrugged. “I was told it would wear off in a couple of minutes.”

“How long has it been?” Wu Ming turned Shin’s face to the side, inspecting. The brightness of Shin’s eyes seemed to change every so often, sometimes fading and then glowing again.

“An hour.”

Wu Ming brushed his thumb across the spot beneath Shin’s bottom lip, pulling at the skin gently. There was leftover grit from the red lump, felt like sand. “Huh,” he said, and blinked when the gleam from Shin’s eyes dimmed, a fleck of normal brown peaking through in his iries. 

Shin sat very, very still. Wu Ming couldn’t even feel him breathe against his hand. He had gotten quiet too, and the unnatural light in his eyes wavered. 

Wu Ming stared. He abruptly knelt down to his knees, still higher than Shin, but he had to get a better look. Now that Shin’s eyes weren’t so scary bright, he could see the swirling redness start to clear. 

“I think it’s fading now,” Wu Ming said, putting both his hands at either side of Shin’s face. He watched, fascinated, as the glassy redness lit up at his touch — then when he brushed his thumbs at the spot under Shin’s eyes, the light started to dim again, as if soothed. “It goes away when I…”

Wu Ming didn’t want to think of the implications. He didn’t dare hope, not with Shin unblinking and growing hot beneath his palms. The only thing he could do was touch Shin’s face, stroking his fingers along his jaw and brushing his hair back. Every time he leaned in close to look into Shin’s eyes, the demonic red light faded more and more until there was only a ring of clear brown and Shin’s pupils were wide and dark, but wholly human again.

“It’s gone,” Wu Ming said, quiet, and let his thumb wipe away the last of the red grit form Shin’s lips.

Shin finally flinched away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Academic's Red Lump](https://sekiroshadowsdietwice.wiki.fextralife.com/Academics'+Red+Lump): _"Often when pursuing the ideal self, one needs only look within."_


End file.
